


The Matchmaker

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Series: Finding GoM Matching Partners [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's decided that Kuroko will be the matchmaker between a very whiny Kise and a very stubborn Aomine, much to Kagami's chagrin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. Luna only borrows and plays with them for the sake of fun only. No profit is made from this story.  
>  Warning:** _slight AU, shounen ai/yaoi, language, self-beta-ed (I hope I didn't make too many mistakes)._  
>  **A/N:** As what I promised you, this is a companion fic (or the sequel) of "Kissing Practice". Now we will focus on the Aomine/Kise part, though still with a LOT of Kaga/Kuro in the sidelines ^_^. Enjoy!

 

**The Matchmaker **

**_ Part 1 _ **

* * *

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko Tetsuya looked upward at Kagami Taiga's eyes while Kagami were looking down at his.

They were in the city park right then, in the middle of a street basket court inside it. Both were breathless after playing one-on-one as a part of their date routine, after officially going out a few weeks before.

The red haired teen was sitting next to the shocking-blue haired one, leaning his much larger body on the smaller, not releasing his gaze from Kuroko who looked at him with such tempting expression on his face.

Kagami only smirked, thinking that he knew what Kuroko wants with that kind of look. He didn't say it out loud though, as he leaned down slightly to Kuroko's face. It would be very great to feel those soft, pink lips, to quench his thirst for any contact with his boyfriend after holding back and being patient, careful not to disturb their training session. After all, they still thought their basketball was number one.

Kuroko seemed to think about the same thing as he slowly closed his eyes, waiting for Kagami's lips to descent upon his when suddenly—

"Kuroko-chiiiiiiiiiii!"

Someone's wailing ultimately caused Kagami and Kuroko to jolt up in a total surprise. Kagami lost his support and balance as he went down, face first, literally kissing the ground instead of Kuroko who turned to look at the source of the disturbance that had interrupted their precious moment.

A vein popped on Kagami's head even though he hadn't yet recovered from the embarrassing fall, because he knew the owner of that annoying whiny voice. If not, the way that person called Kuroko with the suffix '–chi' after his name, would have notified everyone who knew that guy personally.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko's soft toneless voice announced the identity of the nuisance that had dared to disrupt their date.

A very handsome, tall, blond-haired boy called Kise Ryouta, one of the Generation of Miracle members, who worked part time job as a model, came running at Kuroko and Kagami in full speed while literally bawling like a child.

Kagami, despite the sudden urge to give the taller blond guy a smack on the back of his head for bothering Kuroko and him in the middle of their date, opted to _roll_ away because he had learned from the past that getting in the way of Kise when he was about to hug Kuroko wouldn't end pretty for both of them.

Of course, since Kise never knew how to hold back, Kagami would receive a huger damage when he was smacked down to the ground (if he hadn't been, already. Since he was, he would get stomped) by that monstrous child-like hugging power.

Well, Kagami wasn't worried when Kuroko took that hug. He was used to it after all. Moreover, it wasn't like Kise did that with an ulterior motive. It was just how his personality is.

"Waaaaah! Kuroko-chiiiii!" Kise was still sobbing as he hugged Kuroko who just sighed deeply in defeat.

Kagami slowly woke up, clenching his trembling fist while glaring daggers at Kise's head. Really, he would kick the blonde's ass for real after this. He swore to god.

"Kise-kun… what happened?" Kuroko asked, tapping Kise's shoulder while the blond was still sniffling.

Kagami was surprised that Kise was really crying in tears. It seemed the situation was a bit more serious than his usual stupid reason for disturbing them.

"What should I do…? Aomine-chi hates meeeeee!" and Kise wailed again, louder this time. Kuroko sighed again, seeming to be troubled despite his lack of expression.

Kagami couldn't help frowning slightly at that. What was it with everyone coming running to Kuroko while crying about that bastard Aomine Daiki hating them?

* * *

** ~Aomine x Kise~ **

* * *

Well, this actually had something to do with a thing that happened between Aomine and Kise a few weeks prior.

Aomine had kissed Kise on the lips. Twice. While screeching about something that Kise should stop being so goddamn clueless and start noticing the damn sign.

Kise had no idea what sign Aomine was talking about. Although, the fact that Aomine had kissed him at all was quite a shock for the blond haired model. Moreover, the dark skinned boy had shouted that he wanted to kiss him and it wasn't for a practice.

_Why…?_ Kise absolutely didn't understand it. Kise always thought that Aomine had liked Kuroko as more than a friend since they were still in middle school. After all, the pair was inseparable partners and they were the closest with each other among the other GoM members.

Also… because Kise knew how Kuroko felt.

"So… what actually happened?" Kuroko asked again, seeming to be curious enough of why Kise suddenly came to him while crying like that.

Kise was silent for a moment, his mind playing that scene when Aomine was kissing him. He blushed slightly, feeling confusion and embarrassment well up in his chest.

"Aomine-chi… kissed me," Kise spoke lowly, and very quietly that only Kuroko who was still so close to him could hear him.

Kuroko widened his eyes for a split second before his expression was back to normal. Kise couldn't read Kuroko's expression, but he must have been surprised at some points.

_ Of course… _

"I know that Kuroko-chi had a crush on Aomine-chi before knowing and getting together with Kagami-chi," Kise sniffled slightly, still in tears, but he had calmed down a little bit after hugging Kuroko for awhile.

It was very magical, how Kuroko always had that calming aura that could make Kise feel very comfortable and at ease despite the mess that had occurred in his life. He always found a solace in being close to Kuroko. It was as if he had a tranquilizer around his body.

Kise realized that Kagami looked like he was ready to pummel him to the ground for hogging his boyfriend to himself like that, in front of the red-head to boot. However, Kise could care less at the moment, because his situation with Aomine was in dire need of attention, more than Kagami's jealousy.

Though, Kuroko gave his boyfriend a look and Kagami just huffed, looking away.

"Yes, I did have a crush on Aomine-kun in middle school," Kuroko admitted and Kagami whipped his head back to look at Kuroko, widening his eyes in a total surprise as a response.

It seemed Kagami had suspected that at some points, but he was genuinely looking flabbergasted at the honest confession.

Kuroko looked upward at Kagami and they seemed to have a staring contest; or they were actually communicating with their eyes, Kise didn't know. But then, Kagami nodded, seeming to understand something, and then walked away while muttering "Gonna buy a drink."

Kise looked at Kagami's back confusedly and Kuroko gave the red-head a small smile. "Really, Kagami-kun is too nice," he said, somehow sounding so fond of the red head.

Kise teared up again, feeling very jealous. "Jeez…! Why… why do you always end up together with someone else, or like someone else instead of me, Kuroko-chi?"

Kuroko looked upward at Kise who was trying to dry his tears with his sleeve. The blond had skipped practice that day to come looking for the shocking-blue haired boy. He knew he would get punished by Kasamatsu-senpai later, but for god's sake, he couldn't take this strained relationship between him and Aomine since that kiss-incident day anymore.

It was too confusing for Kise. He really didn't get what was going on.

"Really, you are here because of Aomine-kun, right?" Kuroko directed the conversation to another way. He didn't seem to want to answer Kise's question. But he was right, so Kise didn't pry further.

"Aomine-chi was supposed to like Kuroko-chi as well," Kise said after the boy sat down more comfortably beside Kuroko and looked down on his lap. "I know because I've always watched the both of you together. You were like a pair matched in heaven. Despite how hard I was trying to make you look at me, Kuroko-chi, you'd never move your gaze from Aomine-chi," he continued slowly.

Kuroko was silent as he heard all the confession. Kise had never said all of them before, but now he needed Kuroko to hear it. He was serious when he said he liked Kuroko after all.

"But… why has it become like this? Aomine-chi suddenly kissed me out of blue, saying that I should get the sign… and moreover, he wouldn't explain anything to me. He rejected my every call, didn't reply my messages. I don't know how to deal with this anymore…!" Kise covered his face with the both of his palms, feeling very frustrated and distressed that he might lose his friendship with the dark-skinned boy.

Kise was very fond of Aomine after all. He was the reason why Kise started basketball. He adored his style and he liked him as a person too. Aomine was a very great guy. That's why it saddened Kise so much that he might not be able to be friends with him anymore.

Another silence fell on the court. It wasn't heavy, and Kise felt that he was calming down even more after getting all the aggravating thoughts out of his chest. Even though Kuroko hadn't said anything yet, knowing that he was there to hear about his problem really supported Kise's mental so much already.

"Kise-kun… are you done?" then Kuroko broke the comfortable quietness after a few minutes. Kise winced at the monotone voice. It seemed Kuroko was still mad that he had interrupted his date.

"Yes…" Kise whimpered, almost crying again. Kuroko was very nice and comforting, but he could be heartless too.

"Good, because I want you to listen to me carefully," Kuroko said again, surprising Kise a great deal that Kuroko was actually trying to give him some… advices?

"Eh?" Kise looked at Kuroko's eyes, a little baffled.

* * *

** ~Aomine x Kise~ **

* * *

Kagami took out his cell-phone and dialed a certain number he had gotten from Kuroko a few days prior.

" _Save that number. We might need it in the future," Kuroko said in his blank look while offering a piece of paper to Kagami._

" _Whose is this?" Kagami asked, raising his eyebrows while looking at the numbers on the paper wonderingly._

" _It is Aomine-kun's," Kuroko replied evenly._

_ Kagami's eyebrows twitched at the mention of the dark-blue haired boy's name. "Why should I need his numbers, of all people…?" he grunted, scowling a bit at remembering their last encounter and how unpleasant it had went because he called Kagami a series names for idiots. _

" _Well, I just got a feeling that things will get complicated between Aomine-kun and Kise-kun," Kuroko answered, his big sky colored eyes seeming to glimmer slightly in concern, though it wasn't noticeable except for Kagami's eyes._

" _What could possibly happen?" Kagami asked, rolling his eyes while huffing in a slight annoyance, but he took the paper and saved the number in his phone anyway._

" _Aomine-kun has always been rather impulsive. Actually, he already called me last night, saying that he had done stupid things and he might have to avoid Kise-kun for the time being," Kuroko explained again._

_ Kagami raised his eyebrows again at that. "What did he do?" _

" _He wouldn't tell. Aomine-kun is stubborn, so he will definitely avoid Kise-kun from now on," Kuroko looked down at his shoes. "Really… why is he so stubborn?"_

_ Kagami couldn't see Kuroko's face from that angle, but he must have been feeling worried. His boyfriend was a really good and caring guy after all. The red head smiled fondly at Kuroko, feeling slightly proud and really happy that Kagami had fallen in love with the right person. Kuroko was indeed amazing. _

"But I didn't expect that Kuroko really had a crush on that guy before…" Kagami sighed slightly, while scratching the back of his neck.

_ But Kuroko said there was nothing between them, so that crush was just a simple crush, right? _ —Kagami was waiting for the other line to get picked up when he heard a 'click' sound and—

" _Hello,"_ —Aomine's voice greeted the red head from the phone. _"Who is this?"_

"Ah, Aomine, it's Kagami Taiga," Kagami answered.

" _Kagami?"_ Aomine sounded surprised. _"Where the hell did you get my cell-phone number?"_

"Kuroko gave it to me," Kagami said and heard a light curse from the phone. He completely knew how Aomine felt. After all, Kuroko gave his number to Kise as well without his permission. That model was sure as hell annoying when he texted him about ridiculous stuffs.

" _So, what do you want?"_ Done cursing his ex-partner, Aomine asked, still sounding mighty annoyed.

"Come to the park in 10th block at Akihabara. I want you to see something," Kagami said to the point. Rather than explaining things he didn't really understand through the phone, he figured it would be easier to just show Aomine what happened.

Kagami actually didn't really care about Aomine and Kise's relationship, but Kuroko cared a great deal and Kagami wanted to be a help for his boyfriend who tried to play cupid for the two of them, somehow.

It was indeed ridiculous and seriously, Kagami thought Kuroko was just being a busy body, but… if something like this happened to Takuya, he would want to help the older teen whom he regarded as his own brother find happiness with his beloved one as well.

That's why he called Aomine. The ace player of Touou needed to stop being stubborn and to see with his own eyes how Kise would deal with his one-sided confession. Kise might think that he didn't hear what the blond had said in the park earlier, but Kagami did. Aomine had kissed Kise, apparently, and the saphire eyed boy didn't explain why he did it.

"Really… you guys should get the clues yourself," Kagami hung up before Aomine could complain further, shaking his head at the GoM members' antics.

* * *

** ~Aomine x Kise~ **

* * *

Aomine Daiki was pissed. How dare that Bakagami hang up on him before he finished speaking…!

The tall, dark-skinned boy huffed in irritation while muttering obscenities about a certain red-haired buffoon while changing to his casual clothes. He looked at his cell-phone and saw so many unopened messages in his inbox, but he hadn't yet tried to read any of them

They were all from Kise after all.

…

…

"Ugh…" Aomine groaned. He thumped his forehead on his wooden wardrobe, feeling down so suddenly.

Aomine remembered about what had happened between him and Kise. He felt like an idiot for losing control like that. He was just very angry and pissed that Kagami had been so clueless and Kise was just like that red-haired bastard for not noticing his feelings.

"Kise is a moron, that's why…!" Aomine grunted, but then he felt even more idiotic for losing it because of that. He had waited for almost three years already. He had tried to be subtle about it too because he knew Kise liked Kuroko very much.

Aomine had decided that he would be okay to stay as friends with Kise if Kise still liked Kuroko, but then he suddenly attacked the blond like that… in public to boot! Seriously, what was he thinking?

Aomine hated feeling uncertain like this. However, he hated even more that he was kind of wary about how Kise would react to that kiss. He had expected a punch on the face at first, but Kise looked very shocked. He only had tried to contact Aomine after several days… but Aomine didn't want to hear his answer.

The dark skinned boy really hated that… he was sort of scared to know the answer.

_ What if Kise hates me now…? _ —though Aomine couldn't help feeling like that, so long as he didn't know the definite answer, he could still hope… somehow.

* * *

** ~Aomine x Kise~ **

* * *

Aomine then went to the park when he would meet Kagami. He arrived there half an hour later and Kagami was waiting in front of the park gates.

The red haired boy seemed to notice him coming. He raised his hand and "Yo," greeted Aomine slightly.

"So… what do you want to show me?" Aomine wasn't in the mood for chit-chatting right then. He wanted to get over with it quickly before he would continue with his 'Avoiding Kise Operation.'

"Come here and be quiet. You probably want to hear this," Kagami said, signaling Aomine to follow him to a more secluded area in the park.

Aomine frowned when he followed the red head. They were getting closer to the street-basket court in that park and Aomine was about to ask what they were doing when he saw a glimpse of golden-blond hair in the court.

Aomine immediately froze in his step before he stepped back several times to get away from there.

"What are you doing?" Kagami grabbed his arm and pulled him back forward.

"Wha—?! I should be the one asking you that!" Aomine shouted in undertone, feeling surprised and slightly affronted that he almost met Kise accidentally. "What are we doing here?!" he demanded an explanation from the red head.

"Listen, Kuroko is talking to Kise right now—," Kagami began, but Aomine got a sudden urge to interrupt him.

"You're spying your own boyfriend?!" Aomine made a face at Kagami who scowled at him.

"Don't interrupt people's speech, asshole," Kagami stepped on Aomine's toes and the dark-blue haired boy went rigid, trying not to yell at Kagami for his painful treatment to his foot. "Just see and hear it yourself. You really need to talk more so you can get to understand each other better," he said, pushing Aomine's back to move forward a few steps so at least they could catch Kuroko and Kise's words from their relatively hidden spot, despite Aomine's reluctance and struggle.

#

"Listen, Kise-kun. You might have been right about my feelings, but you've gotten one thing wrong there," Kuroko responded to him after a brief silence befell the empty court except for them.

"Huh?" Kise turned to face Kuroko, slightly confused.

"I knew that Kise-kun liked me. I did notice you," Kuroko said. "Like you said, I just could not move my eyes from Aomine-kun… but that is because Aomine-kun did not see me like that," he explained.

"Eh?" Kise widened his eyes at that. "But… you two were very close…!" he protested a bit.

"We were just close friends," Kuroko said. "Although I liked him in _that way_ , and he knew about it, he still treated me nicely. He was a simple guy, so I noticed immediately that he already had someone else in his mind," he continued slowly and carefully.

"Eh… Aomine-chi had a crush on someone else?" Kise dropped his jaw in shock.

"Yeah… and he still has that crush, though right now it has morphed into something deeper than a simple crush," Kuroko said cryptically and Kise was getting confused.

"But… I've… never noticed that…" Kise was very stunned then. He thought he knew Aomine because he always watched the dark-skinned boy together with Kuroko, but apparently, he wasn't observant enough to notice that particular thing.

"So… who was it?" Kise looked upward at Kuroko again, feeling very curious now.

Kuroko was silent, looking at Kise with his blank expression before sighing, looking away.

"Eh? Why do you look disappointed?" Kise asked, feeling that he had done something wrong after looking at Kuroko's defeated look.

#

Aomine Daiki was in verge of forgetting all his fear and jumping out to the court to at least kick Kise on the butt because he was so… so infuriatingly SLOW!

Luckily Kagami was there to stop the short tempered guy, or Aomine would really have done just that and worsened the situation.

"Calm down and let's hear it till the end," Kagami said, holding both Aomine's shoulders from behind and not letting him go despite Aomine's violent struggle.

"Really… you are an airhead too, Kise-kun…"

They heard Kuroko speak again while shaking his head slightly.

"Well, Aomine-kun noticed the guy before he even joined the basketball club," he said, looking aside, seeming to remember the past. "Aomine-kun was childish as well back then, because even though he was interested at first glance, he still needed reason to approach the guy directly," Kuroko showed a small smile, looking fond of the memory.

Aomine blushed slightly and Kagami snorted lightly. "I want to see the childish you, Aomine," he snickered after that and Aomine stomped one of his feet in retaliation. Kagami slapped his mouth shut before he could yelp too loudly.

Then the two of them bickered quietly while still listening to Kuroko and Kise's conversation with one ear.

"He was in the basketball club too in Teikou? Wait, Aomine-chi noticed him even before he joined basketball club?" Kise's eyes were wider than before, looking even more mystified.

"That is right. He purposely threw a ball at this guy's head just because he wanted to have any reason to greet him," Kuroko said again in that expressionless face of his, but there was a glint of amusement in his sky-blue eyes.

Kise was stone-cracked and Aomine blushed harder at that.

"Holy crap! He noticed something like that?!" Aomine almost shrieked in mortification, but of course he was still trying to be discreet because the humiliation of getting caught eavesdropping was too much for him.

Kagami was trying his best not to laugh at the very hilarious look Aomine was making, but he chuckled anyway.

"Shut up!" Aomine was getting more and more embarrassed by this second, his face in a dark shade of red, especially when he heard the red-head behind him snicker, totally laughing at him.

Really, Aomine knew that Kuroko was a very observant guy, but he had no idea that his observation skill went to _that_ level. Seriously, he had never told him about that. How did he know that Aomine threw the ball on purpose anyway? Did he see? But that was impossible! Aomine was playing with some other guys and Kuroko was supposed to be away, helping the second string team that day!

"S-seriously…?" Kise asked again, his body trembling slightly. It seemed, after the mention of the 'purposely thrown ball', he got the clue and realized that the one Kuroko was talking about was… Kise himself.

"Well, if it alredy reached this point, Kise-kun must have realized, right?" Kuroko looked at Kise expectantly.

" _Sorry. My… if it isn't the famous and popular Kise-kun!"_

" _So what?"_

At that time, Aomine was trying his best to act casual despite what he had done. He thought Kise's slightly blushing face was very cute. Well, he was probably annoyed, but… when Kise passed that orange ball back, Aomine was extraordinarily happy and a little bit giddy.

Aomine knew that the blond would stick around the gym for awhile, so he did his best in that play to pique Kise's interest and to amaze him. And, he was successful.

" _Could I… could I join the basketball club?"_

Kise's astonished and excited expression that day was imprinted so strongly in Aomine's mine.

"You meant, Aomine-chi… has liked me since... the first time I met him?" Kise seemed to be shocked. His usually warm honey-colored eyes were very wide, and his body was still slightly shaking, his face sweating bullets.

Aomine looked down, feeling the dread of rejection seeing that reaction.

"But… Aomine-chi… only looked at Kuroko-chi…" Kise whispered, still it was loud enough for Aomine to hear it. "Every time I saw the both of you… he only paid attention to you…."

"That is… just because you did not see him when he was looking at you," Kuroko said and Kise jerked in a surprise. "When you were not looking, he followed your every move," he continued. "I was there after all, so I know."

Kise looked at Kuroko with glassy eyes again and Kuroko set a rather solemn look.

Aomine looked away, covering his mouth slightly with the back of his hand and Kagami gave Kuroko a sympathetic gaze as well.

"I know very well that Tetsu probably liked me as more than a friend that time… but I wasn't sure," Aomine said slowly, to no one in particular, but Kagami seemed to decide to listen to him anyway. "Because… we were still just kids… and we probably mistook our feeling for something else…. That's the reason why I didn't say anything to Kise as well… in case our feeling changed… I didn't want to ruin our team cooperation by adding too much drama in it."

"So, you were waiting…" Kagami spoke slowly after ten seconds of silence.

_ For three years… I'm always waiting…. _

"But my feeling for Kise hasn't changed. No, it _has_ changed, but… it's just getting stronger and more unbearable…!"

" _Aah, jeez! As I expected, Aomine-chi is so cool!" Kise shouted breathlessly after their one-on-one session, where Kise always challenged him after practice in the afternoon._

" _Why are you so happy?" Aomine was trying his best not to blush at the compliment._

" _Well… it's fun playing with you, Aomine-chi! One day I'll surpass you for real!"_

Aomine opened his eyes again and looked forward. He was always waiting. He was waiting for him to catch up. So then… maybe, when they were equal….

"But… but then… then I have… done something very terrible to Aomine-chi…!" Kise covered his face again, looking very remorseful and dejected. "Every time… I only look at Kuroko-chi… with what kind of face does he see me…?"

Kise was crying again and this time, his cry was very heartbreaking. Aomine clenched his fists. He wanted to go there and to comfort the blond… that it wasn't Kise's fault, that it was Aomine's own stupidity. He had never wanted to make Kise feel so guilty like that.

However, he couldn't move his legs. Even though Kagami wasn't holding him back, Aomine just couldn't go there. He had no confidence that he could make Kise feel better.

Kuroko sighed slightly, looking upward at the clear blue sky with that indifferent look on his face. "Are you sure you were looking at me?" he suddenly asked, surprising Kise and Aomine as well, _again_.

"Eh…?" Kise looked upward at Kuroko, his eyes still teary.

_ Tetsu…? _ —Aomine also looked at Kuroko ins a slight confusion.

"Well… I cannot really believe that Kise-kun had always been looking at me," Kuroko said again.

"W-wait! Kuroko-chi, that's just mean! I do always look at you!" Kise protested.

"Then… why couldn't you find me when I was not with Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, turning his slightly hollow gaze at Kise and Kise widened his eyes at that look.

Aomine widened his eyes too and Kagami seemed to be very taken aback as well because he froze.

"When I disappeared from Teiko… you guys could not find me, right? If you really saw me as me, Kise-kun… you would realize that I was still there," Kuroko said again, looking away from Kise now. "You only saw me… when I was around Aomine-kun, correct?" then he turned to face the blond again who had set a mortified expression now. "That is… because you saw me as Aomine-kun's shadow."

Aomine covered his mouth, very shaken at that.

"Kuroko…!" Kagami looked totally worried now.

"That… that kind of thing…!" Aomine wanted to protest hard. He wanted to deny that. Kuroko was always sacrificing himself for the sake of the team, yes, but he had never thought that… by himself, Kuroko really was invisible that people couldn't even notice him if he wasn't around anyone…!

"Don't… don't say that, Kuroko-chi… I… towards you… really…!" Kise stuttered seemingly unable to react to that very cruel fact.

Kuroko smiled again slightly, softening his expression. "Being together with all of you at that time was very fun," the shocking-blue haired boy said then. "I was glad that I could meet all of you," he continued. "But, Kise-kun, you need to realize the truth. I care about all of you, so I know. The one who Kise-kun looked all that time in Teikou… is not Kuroko Tetsuya, but Kuroko the shadow of Aomine. Kise-kun adores Aomine-kun very much, right? You might not realize it because you are such an airheaded idiot-"

"Kuroko-chi! That's really mean!" Kise seemed to be offended by the insult.

"-but Kise-kun must have had a crush on Aomine-kun at that time. A big one to boot. However, part of your consciousness tried to stop that feeling because you felt inferior to him. You had never beaten him in one-on-one playing basketball, so you thought you were not qualified to like him _that way_. Still, because your heart yearned for him so much, you shifted that feeling to something closest to him. And at that time… I was the one around him the most," Kuroko explained again.

"Ah…!" Kise looked shocked again.

"And… the other part of it is probably… because you feel afraid…" Kuroko spoke again more quietly. "After all, you saw Aomine-kun and me as an item… but at the end of our tournament… you saw it, didn't you?"

" _The one who can beat me is me alone."_

Aomine widened his eyes at that, an imaginary spike stabbing his heart that his chest hurt very badly. Kise didn't seem to look better. His face paled severely as he seemed to remember the same thing.

"At that time, when Aomine-kun decided to move forward… leaving our team-play, leaving me behind… Kise-kun must have seen the fall out too, right? Then… it is possible that Kise-kun… does not want to feel what I felt back then."

_ That's why he… _

"Kise-kun… is unable to recognize Kise-kun's own feeling towards Aomine-kun because you are afraid of getting left behind," Kuroko said again, seeming to be very understanding about everything.

Kise didn't say anything, no. He was unable to say anything. The impact of Kuroko's words, coupled by the force of his own realization must have shut his brain down.

It wasn't just Kise who felt that way, because Aomine staggered himself, his legs feeling weak so suddenly. His body seemed to be losing his strength and if it wasn't for Kagami who immediately caught him and supported him from behind, he must have collapsed onto the ground.

"Aomine," Kagami held him strongly, pushing the dark-blue haired boy to stand straight again. "That might be the case, but now… Kise has caught up to you, hasn't he?" he said, slapping Aomine's back. "Go get him and make sure you say what you want him to know!" then he pushed the still numb Aomine to get out from their hiding place.

Aomine didn't realize what happened until he caught Kuroko's gaze on him and he wanted to run away again, still… seeing Kise sit on the ground unmoving, Aomine didn't have the heart to let him be.

Kuroko smiled slightly as he hugged Kise for a moment before he whispered something in Kise's ear, something that Aomine couldn't hear. He let go of Kise after that and stood before he walked towards Aomine's direction.

"I will let you handle the rest, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said as he passed Aomine, not stopping, not looking back.

Aomine took a deep breath and then walked towards Kise who was slowly turning his head and then looking upward, meeting Aomine's sapphire colored eyes with his teary honey colored ones.

"A-… Aomine-chi…"

** End of The Match Maker Part 1 **

** Tbc… **

* * *

****


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke and its character. Luna only plays with them without permission. No profit is made from this fan fiction.  
>  Warning:** _AU, yaoi, language, possible oOC-ness, grammar and spelling mistakes (since it's self-beta-ed)._  
>  **A/N:** Yahoooo! Sorry for the wait, guuuys! Thank you sooo much for your comments for this story at the previous part! All of them make me very happy! Now, it's time for the second part for you to dig in! Yay! ENJOY! XD

**The Matchmaker**

**_Part 2_ **

* * *

" _Now my part is done. I'm sorry for holding this back for so long. I guess I was kind of afraid too… of this change in our friendship. I wish for you to be happy."_

Kuroko's voice rang smoothly in his ears as he hugged Kise for a few moments. The blond didn't even realize it when Kuroko let go of him and started leaving. Only after Kise could digest what Kuroko had said did Kise turn around.

"Aomine-chi…"

Kise was very surprised when Aomine suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Aomine's sapphire colored eyes looked back at his light brown ones with a tense glint and Kise could only murmur the dark-skinned man's name quietly, while his feeling went numb all over again from the sheer realization that he might have… towards Aomine…

"Kise…" Aomine called his name back slowly, setting his solemn expression.

Kise was still silent, looking at Aomine dazedly while noticing from the corner of his eyes that Kuroko was leaving them alone, not even once looking back until he disappeared into the bushes.

The silence in the half-sized court stretched for a long time, until Kise suddenly realized fully that Aomine was there with him.

Aomine was there.

_Since when?_

Kise widened his eyes so much they looked like saucers. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" and he shouted so loudly in reaction, totally in shock. His face flushed a very dark shade of red, embarrassment and mortification rising to his expression.

"W-why did you scream like a girl so suddenly?" Aomine, whose ears cringed at Kise's super loud screech, stared at the blond with ridiculous look.

"Eh… err… huh…?" Kise stuttered, his face turning redder if it was possible. "W-w-why…? Why are you here, Aomine-chi…? How…, since when…?"

Kise's heartbeat spiked up now. He couldn't believe this. Aomine was there. Since when? Did he hear?

Aomine looked another way for a few seconds, looking slightly sheepish and Kise wanted to dig a hole to bury himself in it and would never come out again realizing that Aomine might have heard everything.

"Did you… did you hear…?" But of course, Kise had to make sure first, still blushing madly and paling at the same time.

Aomine scratched the back of his neck, looking troubled, and then looked upward at the sky hesitantly before he turned to face Kise again. "I heard enough," he finally answered awkwardly.

 _Aaaaaah! So embarrassing!_ —Kise covered his face with his palms again, trying to hide his discomfiture even though he knew it was futile.

"Kise," Aomine called his name while approaching him more closely before Kise felt the dark-skinned boy kneel in front of him, seeming to try to level his gaze with the blond who was still in sitting position.

Kise peeked out from the gap of his fingers, seeing Aomine's rather nervous look as well. "Hey, don't hide from me," Aomine said.

Kise felt a bit mad so suddenly. "You were the one hiding from me these past weeks…" he muttered sulkily.

Aomine blinked once before softening his expression. "You're right…. I'm sorry," he said while slowly reaching to touch Kise. He hesitated just an inch before he touched Kise's head but then he seemed to determine himself and put his hand on Kise's stunning blond hair.

Kise slowly let down his hands from his face and looked up at Aomine's again. Aomine gave him a small grin. "I'm not hiding now," he said, ruffling Kise's soft hair fondly.

Kise gave him a small smile in return. "Now… can we talk properly?" he asked.

"Yeah," Aomine said, seeming to be relieved that Kise didn't flinch away from his touch.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

Kagami welcomed Kuroko back as the shocking-blue haired teen emerged to his and Aomine's hiding spot earlier. "Welcome back."

Kuroko looked upward at Kagami and gave him a small smile. "I've returned."

Kagami didn't know why he felt the need to do it, but when he saw Kuroko's smile, he immediately grabbed Kuroko's wrist and then pulled the slender boy into his embrace.

Kuroko seemed to be surprised at the sudden gesture. Even though his facial expression didn't change much, Kagami caught a glimpse of his widened eyes. "Kagami-kun…?" the smaller teen looked upward at him again, a hint of question in his look.

Kagami didn't immediately reply him, but then he tightened the hug and bent his body slightly to give a gentle kiss on Kuroko's soft hair. "I see you," he whispered quietly after that, closing his eyes.

Kagami hoped that Kuroko understood that he really saw Kuroko as Kuroko Tetsuya. Of course, Kuroko was his shadow, but it wasn't just that. He wanted to bring Kuroko to the light as well. He didn't want Kuroko to only support him from behind, because Kagami always wanted to stand side by side with his beloved one… and he totally believed that Kuroko would be shining in his own way, illuminating Kagami's life.

Kuroko widened his eyes for real now. Kagami noticed because even after he opened his eyes again, Kuroko was still staring at him with that awestruck look, though it wasn't as noticeable on his hard-to read face.

Kuroko then softened his expression and surged forward to give Kagami a peck on the lips, surprising Kagami slightly. "I know…" he whispered back, now giving Kagami his rare beautiful happy smile that stole Kagami's breath away and caused his heart to flutter and skip a beat.

Kagami was so amazed and honored that he could see it. Kuroko only smiled like that after winning a very great basketball match, against a strong opponent, and now, Kagami got to see it just for him.

Because Kagami was the one who had made Kuroko smile like that.

Kagami grinned goofily in return, feeling very giddy and happy.

"Well, the use of Avatar Movie dialog is still cheesy even though it _is_ very fitting," Kuroko added, now back to his usual expressionless face and an imaginary ton hammer fell on top of Kagami's head at his unexpected exclamation.

_He's joking, right…?_

Kuroko looked away, a hint of blush on his cheeks. "I have to remind you that I don't have any sense of humor," he spoke again as if he had read Kagami's thought through his probably dumbfounded expression.

"You're completely blushing," Kagami said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek despite how cute Kuroko look at that moment. "And that's not Avatar Movie dialog, damn it!"

Kagami couldn't believe this. Why did Kuroko have to destroy the mood?

Kuroko though, immediately hid his face on Kagami's chest. "I know you notice me, Kagami-kun…. *You always notice me…."

Kagami was kind of confused with that gesture. What was that about?

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

"So… why did you suddenly kiss me in the middle of the road?" Kise asked, face still pink form his initial embarrassment.

"Because I like you, of course," Aomine answered straightly.

"Okay… is it true that you've liked me since middle school?" Kise asked again after his blushing intensified slightly.

"Yeah, since the first time I saw you," Aomine nodded.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

Aomine contemplated his answer. He wanted to give Kise the same reason as he told Kagami earlier, but he decided to give Kise another one because it was too difficult. That waiting crap was kind of too… cowardly of him.

"Because I thought you liked Tetsu," Aomine answered faintly. Kise widened his eyes slightly. "But apparently, according Tetsu's observation, you liked him because you saw 'me' in him," he blushed slightly at that.

Kise also blushed, looking down at his lap.

"Is that true?" Aomine couldn't help asking back. "Did you feel… that you were not qualified to 'like' me _that way_ , Kise?"

 _Or are you still afraid to embrace that feeling… because you feel that I will leave you as well, the same way I distanced myself from basketball… and from our team-play back then?_ —Aomine's heart stung again. He was still hurting over that.

Really, that Kuroko was very great at jabbing the still tender wound. Did he want to make Aomine feel guilty or something?

Well, Aomine guessed that it was fair for Kuroko wanting to get back at him for the heartache he had caused his ex-partner, but still… his ex-shadow was quite cruel himself, huh?

Akashi's personality must have rubbed on Kuroko at some points during their private practice session. Aomine couldn't help paling slightly at the very scary thought.

"I…" Kise began, snapping Aomine's train of thought back to the problem at hand. "I honestly… never thought that way…" he answered quietly. "But… if it looks like that in Kuroko-chi's eyes then maybe… maybe it's indeed true…" His voice got even quieter until Aomine had to strain his hearing to catch all the words. "Maybe I just didn't realize it… until now…."

So, Kise wasn't sure, huh? "Did you… did you hate it, the kiss?" Aomine tried again from different angle. If Kise didn't like him that way, he must have at least repulsed by what Aomine had done.

Kise looked upward at him and blushed again adorably, looking annoyed. "I-idiot! _Ahomine-chi_ , you moron! Why did you have to ask something so embarrassing like that?" and he got mad.

Kise's expression was far too cute with those puffy cheeks, Aomine couldn't help chuckling.

"Don't laugh!" Kise shouted, looking even madder and embarrassed.

"S-sorry… but Kise, you're just too cute for your own good," Aomine smiled again now getting more confident after seeing such reaction from Kise. The blond didn't seem to hate him and _that kiss_.

Aomine moved his hand from Kise's head to his cheek, surprising Kise a bit, somehow. "A-… Aomine…chi…?"

"So… did you hate it?" Aomine asked again, leaning his face closer to Kise whose face got darker in crimson shade. His lips trembled slightly and they looked so tempting right then. "Kise…"

Aomine gazed at Kise's eyes now which somehow had turned glassy again during those seconds of close proximity. Aomine could have read it wrong, but… in his rather excited mind, Kise's body language was quite clear at what the blond had wanted.

Sapphire eyes lowered his gaze to Kise's lips again before he leaned down and kiss those soft-looking pink plumps.

#

Kise closed his eyes slowly as he felt Aomine's lips connecting with his. Even though this was very embarrassing and annoying and confusing to boot because he was still unsure of everything, Kise knew one thing.

He didn't hate it.

That's what troubled him. Kise didn't hate Aomine's kiss at all. If he wanted to be honest, he was kind of flattered that Aomine liked him and actually wanted to kiss him.

Truthfully, it wasn't Kise's first kiss, but with a guy, Aomine was his first time.

And Aomine was a good kisser; Kise just realized.

This kiss was a bit different from the kiss Aomine gave him before. It wasn't demanding and filled with frustration. On the other hand, it felt rather timid, but Kise understood what Aomine was doing. He was trying to let Kise know his feeling, that he adored him, that he treasured him.

It was very sweet.

When Aomine released the kiss, Kise couldn't help the tears gathering in his eyes again.

Aomine looked surprised when he saw it. "Why are you crying…?" He looked kind of perturbed that he had made Kise cry again.

Kise's feeling was kind of in a mess. He didn't know which one was his true feeling. He still really liked Kuroko, but… what was it that made his heart beat so hard and fast?

Aomine's touch on his cheek was warm. No, scratch that. It was hot, and unlike what he felt when he touched Kuroko, Aomine's touch made Kise shiver in excitement.

Kuroko… probably was right about the whole thing. Kise adored Aomine so much, so much such that he had never dared to 'love' Aomine as more than someone whom he looked up to; whom he idolized.

That's why, he… he wanted to at least have a spot beside Aomine and if getting close to Kuroko was the solution, then Kise would like Kuroko as well.

Because Kuroko was an easier choice to love.

"Ne… Aomine-chi," Kise spoke up now, gathering his courage and earning Aomine's full attention. "Do I… have I earned that privilege… to stay beside you?" He looked at Aomine's eyes deeply with his still tearful ones.

It was blurry, his sight. But even in the blur, Kise still couldn't help admitting all over again that Aomine was so cool.

Aomine looked surprised for a moment before he softened his look once more and gave him a happy grin. "Idiot… I've been waiting for three years for you to catch up. I don't want to wait anymore," he said, swiping the tears away from Kise's eyes with his thumb, before he leaned down and kissed Kise's lips again.

This time, Aomine's kiss was hotter, deeper, and Kise could say that he liked it. He reached his hand to grab at Aomine's collar and opened his mouth to deepen their kiss.

Kise wasn't a girl, so he would fight as well for domination.

After the last basketball game they did in summer, Kise had showed Aomine that he caught up to him. He had showed him that he could surpass him. Even though Kaijou still lost against Touou, Kise didn't lose against Aomine.

They were equal.

That's why, Kise wouldn't make this easy either. He knew Aomine was a dominant type, but Kise wanted this new-found relationship to be as exciting as their basketball game.

Aomine responded to it eagerly. He slipped his tongue inside Kise's mouth, but before he could do anything with it, Kise had moved his tongue as well, meeting his in the middle.

Aomine seemed to be surprised at first, but then he smirked in their kiss, as if he was telling Kise that he wouldn't lose. Kise chuckled, wiggling his talented tongue in teasing manner as a response and then he moaned slightly feeling Aomine's hot slick one moving around his, engaging him in a battle of dominance while tasting him thoroughly in the process.

Kise then moved his tongue again in retaliation, clearly not wanting to lose to Aomine's enjoyable and pleasurably ministration, completely showing his skill that he had picked up since he became a model. Oh, he had experiences. LOTS of it.

Kise and Aomine continued to kiss hotly and eagerly, like there was no tomorrow while holding each other tightly, completely forgetting where they were. And for just that precious moment alone, they forgot about everything else in this world except themselves.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

Kagami's face was beet-red when he saw the whole thing.

Kuroko was staring unblinkingly at the view of his two GoM friends making out in the middle of the street-basket court, in that _public_ park.

"W-w-w-what the hell are they doing in a public place?!" Kagami screeched lightly, feeling totally horrified at that vulgar scene.

Kuroko was kind of silent for approximately five seconds, still expressionless, before responding to it. "That is kind of hot…"

"Kuroko?" Kagami turned to face his boyfriend in horror, eyes wide, jaw hanging and sweating bullets.

Kuroko then turned to face Kagami again, looking at him intently.

Kagami suddenly felt a very bad feeling seeing that look. "W-what?"

"Kagami-kun…"

Kagami's eyebrows twitched. Those clear big round blue-sky eyes were doing strange things to Kagami's stomach and heart. His heartbeat suddenly speeded up! His feet felt kind of very weak being stared at like that by those endless diamond pools.

"I want to kiss too…"

There was that killer line that shot Kagami point blank to the chest. He thought his heart stopped completely hearing that.

Kuroko was closing in to Kagami, reaching out to his collar and then pulling him down, planting his soft lips on Kagami who was completely caught off guard.

"Nn…!" Kagami gasped in surprise, before he fell completely, returning the kiss with fervor.

Kuroko gasped as well and then moaned as Kagami held his waist and pulled the smaller boy's body closer, flushing it against his own body in a rather lewd gesture.

 _Uwaaaaah!_ —Kagami's mind was getting frantic, somehow.

This was bad…! Kagami shouldn't do this in that kind of place. It was a public park! Children could see them! Moreover, Kuroko was being too sexy; Kagami was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold back!

"Hh… W-wait, Kuroko," Kagami tried to push his boyfriend away for a moment.

"Mmh?" Kuroko looked up at him dazedly, face flushing so adorably that Kagami had to battle with his libido not to just give in to the temptation.

Kuroko looked so damn delicious after all!

"L-let's skip the rest of the date and go to my apartment, alright?" Kagami tried. Oh, he did, hard, in more ways than one.

"…why?" Kuroko asked, looking rather puzzled.

"Why…? Doing something like this outside is embarrassing, right?!" Kagami couldn't help questioning in his head if Kuroko's sanity was still intact. After all, wasn't that the common sense?

Despite being long in America, Kagami was still a pure boy after all.

"I do not mind," Kuroko said in a matter of fact.

Kagami sputtered while his entire face turned some sheds of red in response. "That's why, MIND A LIT—hmp!?" he tried to protest hard. But, look at the highlight here. He _tried_.

Before Kagami could finish his words though, Kuroko had already pulled him down again for another heated kiss.

Really, Kagami had no idea that Kuroko could be this aggressive. It was indeed still too soon for him to convince himself that he understood his boyfriend personality completely.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou and and Takao Kazunari were walking down the park in Akihabara. They had just finished their extra training session at school and Midorima had announced that he needed to buy his lucky item for tomorrow.

Takao decided to tag along because he had nothing to do after practice and he wanted to go to Akihabara anyway, to look for an new _dating simulation_ game that was released a week before.

"Neh, Shin-chan, do we really have to come to this specific park? There are a lot of parks which are closer from the store, you know?" Takao whined. After all, they had to walk for at least 30 minutes to go to the park in 10th block from the store where Midorima bought his lucky item.

Takao was kind of wondering wearily why Midorima wasn't exhausted after that Sparta training, because he himself was quite beaten.

"The park mentioned in the fortune telling is this park. It says that the strap container must be filled with the water from this park fountain," Midorima said seriously, fixing his black-rimmed glasses with his bandaged fingers up his nose bridge.

"Sheesh, Shin-chan, I still don't understand why you believe so much in that cra—" Takao had to stop because Midorima glared at him dangerously.

"Horoscope isn't crap, Takao," Midorima said, his emerald glare intensified.

"Ugh… I know. I know already…" Takao responded slightly while raising the both of his hands, meaning no harm. "I'm just amazed because Shin-chan is always trying his hardest in everything~. Shin-chan is so cool~," and then he winked playfully, grinning.

"Hmp," Midorima looked away, looking annoyed. But Takao just knew Midorima too well. He was happy on the inside because he was praised. That's what Takao wanted to think, but it was probably true anyway. He grinned some more.

Midorima was cute.

So, both high school boys passed the street basket court. They had to if they wanted to get to the fountain which was located only six meter from the said court.

Midorima was taking out the strap from the paper bag and then his eyes seemed to catch something in the court as he dropped the damn thing, freezing up so suddenly.

Midorima actually dropped his lucky item.

Takao looked at the strap on the ground in a surprise before he looked upward at Midorima. "Shin-chan, you dropped—?" and he was even more stunned at the look Midorima was making.

The high and mighty cool _tsundere_ Midorima was actually gaping.

Takao blinked once.

…

No, make that twice.

"Shin-chan…?"

Takao then turned his gaze from the, apparently, very shocked Midorima to his line of stare and immediately found what caused Midorima to wear that kind of expression.

Takao almost dropped his jaw as well out of shock.

"Whoah! Awesome~!" Though, Takao couldn't help but exclaim, before totally ogling at the very sexy view.

Well, he just couldn't help it. Takao was totally astounded and fascinated. "Oh, my god! That… aren't they…? Holy crap! Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Those are Aomine from Touou and Kise from Kaijou, right? Are they really making out? Wait. They are! Oh! Oh! Wow~ that's hot! Oh yeah! They are Shin-chan's friends from middle school, right? Whoa~ look at that! Oh! Aomine is so—!"

_SMACK!_

"Ow!" Takao yelped in pain at the sudden force colliding with his head. He turned around, looking at the green haired teen that raised his fist and glared at him murderously. "Ouch… what was that for, Shin-chan?" But as always, the dark haired teen only whined, not really caring that Midorima was angry.

"Shut up, Takao! Can't you even read the situation?! Jeez, I can't even get shocked peacefully these days because of your annoying yapping!" thus Midorima yelled… quite loudly.

Which, by the way, a very stupid thing to do because Midorima's loud voice seemed to alert the mutually horny guys on the court; who then turned their faces to Midorima and Takao's direction quickly in a response.

…

…

Kise and Aomine widened their eyes, so did Midorima as their eyes met.

"Oh! That's a very exciting and hot performance, guys," Takao just grinned, while still nursing the new painfully throbbing lump on his head.

"N-NOOOOOOOOO!"

So, Kise screamed in mortification, both hands on his cheek like that painting in Louvre, while Aomine face-palmed. Both were very red in the face and rather pale as well.

Midorima seemed to try to stay calm, but he couldn't help blushing even though he looked more like having a very bad headache rather than feeling embarrassed. He fixed his glasses position even though there was nothing to fix.

Takao was still grinning, thinking it was a very amusing situation.

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou had never received such a shock from anything before, except maybe losing a basketball game against Seirin team after he entered high school at Shuutoku.

But this… this was completely in another level.

Midorima just couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his friends… well, his ex-team mates from middle school, the amazing guys who –together with him- earned the title of Generation of Miracle, actually doing such indecent thing… in a public place to boot.

Kise looked like he wanted to die from the sheer embarrassment and Aomine looked kind of pissed.

…

Or maybe that was frustration. Midorima didn't want to know the detail, but…

"Wow… I don't know you guys have such kind relationship. Is it good? Doing it with a guy, I meant," Takao seemed to be very interested; it was kind of disturbing.

"Takao! Have some delicacy, will you!" Midorima had to warn his friend again for being so shameless. No, he didn't shout at Takao because it was a waste of energy for something that he believed to be futile. He didn't blush either.

Midorima didn't blush. He was just slightly enraged, and a little uncomfortable. That's what he told himself inwardly.

"So… what are you doing here, Midorima?" Aomine ignored Takao completely, while Kise seemed to be trying to will down his blush at Takao's nagging inquiry about Aomine and his relationship.

"I should ask you the same thing," Midorima replied curtly. "I meant… of all things to do… you guys decided to have such shameful activity in the open like this…" Midorima didn't know if he was still in shock, or just plainly disappointed with his ex-team mates behavior.

Aomine smirked, didn't seem to be ashamed at what he did. Instead, he glanced at Takao and then back at Midorima. "Hoo? You guys on a date of something?" he asked, looking mischievous now.

Midorima's eyebrows twitched. A vein popped out on his head. He narrowed his emerald eyes at those despicable sapphire ones and was about to retort when Takao beat him to it.

"That's correct! We're in the middle of a da—OW!"

Thus Miorima had to hit Takao's head again, feeling extra annoyed now, and not embarrassed at all. After all, it wasn't true. Though his cheeks felt rather hot, but he wouldn't admit that even to himself.

"Lucky item," Midorima said shortly. "And you guys ruined it," he added in an afterthought.

That wasn't a lie. After all Midorima dropped the strap because he saw something so horrid earlier, which would be Aomine and Kise… kissing.

Seriously, what the hell? Since when had they…? Weren't they supposed to have a crush on Kuroko?

"How was that our fault?" Aomine raised his eyebrows in confusion and in a slight protest.

"It's because you guys were kissing earlier, right Shin-chan?" Takao answered for the green haired, glasses-wearing teen.

"So?" Aomine asked again, not being defensive, but there was a challenge in his tone. He seemed to dare Midorima to comment on it or something.

And damn him if Midorima wasn't going to.

Kise was being uncharacteristically quiet and that was alarming since the blond never shut up in any occasion, but Midorima could care less at that moment. He really needed to give both Aomine and Kise a piece of his mind for ruining public decency in front of him.

"Shouldn't you choose a more appropriate place to do such thing?" Midorima was grim.

Aomine blinked and Kise looked at Midorima in a surprise. " _That_ was the problem?" Finally the blond spoke for the first time after his previous scream.

"Shin-chan, shouldn't you at least ask about how and why first before that?" Takao looked at Midorima ridiculously, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"I don't care about such thing. Whatever they decide to do in their relationship is not my business and I'd rather not get involved in such delicate thing," Midorima answered calmly. Well, he was quite an adult after all.

"Aww, Shin-chan is so mature~! So cool~!" Takao seemed to be amazed and totally proud of him and Aomine looked at him rather differently now. Maybe he finally earned some respects he deserved.

"Midorima-chi… you're… fine with us being lovers?" Kise looked at Midorima dreamily, a small grateful smile tugging at his lips.

Midorima cringed. Stupid Kise for throwing his puppy look around. "W-well… it bothers me that it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I was just surprised earlier…" Midorima looked another way, still trying to look unwilling, but apparently, he did a poor job on the last one.

"Midorima-chi can look cute too if he wants too," Kise chuckled, looking totally happy.

"Right? Right?" Takao nodded eagerly in total agreement.

Seriously, Midorima would kick his partner's ass later.

"So, since when have you guys doing each other?" Takao asked again, grinning.

Scratch that. Midorima wanted to murder Takao for real now.

Kise blushed hard again in reaction while sputtering and, "From now on," Aomine answered without the slightest doubt. Now Kise visibly went even redder.

"Aomine-chi!" Kise protested at Aomine for being so blatant with his words.

"Weren't you guys supposed to be in love with Kuroko?" Midorima asked then, unable to hold down his curiosity anymore.

"Well… it isn't like we'll leave Tetsu alone. Tetsu is… how do you say it…? 'Special', for us in so many ways after all," Aomine said, chuckling slightly. "No matter who we ends up with, Tetsu will always have a spot in our heart."

Kise smiled warmly as he heard that. "That's totally true," he said, looking extra happy now.

Midorima frowned. He didn't get what they meant.

Then both Kise and Aomine looked at each other for awhile meaningfully before their expression broke into a wide grin at the same time.

Midorima had no idea what happened just then.

#

" _Tetsu/Kuroko-chi brought us together after all…"_

* * *

**~Aomine x Kise~**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagami and Kuroko were…

"Kagami-kun…"

Kagami blinked, looking upward at the very sexy looking Kuroko whose clothes were already in disarray because of their not so innocent activity behind the bushes.

"If we go further, it will be an outdoor sex," Kuroko said with a straight face.

Kagami blushed very hard at that, once again feeling so mortified such that he felt like dying of shame, after he got some of his common sense back, though.

"Oh, and Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun and Takao-kun are on their way here. We should at least be decent before they arrive," Kuroko added evenly.

"SAY THAT SOONER!" was the only yell Kagami could pull off as horrified reaction before the others found them in a very compromising position.

_And since when have Midorima and Takao been here anyway?!_

Now Kagami had to prepare himself for getting a lecture (or a beating, depending on who reacted first) he would surely get if those four indeed found him molesting Kuroko like that.

**End of The Matchmaker Part 2**

* * *

**Additional Note:**

*This mark (*) in this story refers to a very amazing one-shot by [Verdancy of the Green](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2708697/Verdancy_of_the_Green) titled [Awareness](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8012691/1/Awareness). If you haven’t read it, I recommend that fic. Seriously, it’s so awesome~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Yahooo! So, this is the second part of this two-shots! I can't help adding the appearance of Midorima and Takao since both of them are so interesting to write too, and I kinda root for Mido/Taka pairing as well, so... ehehe. Maybe I will write some other stories featuring the other members of GoM finding about Kaga/Kuro and Ao/Kise's relationship as well~ dunno. I will have to study Akashi's very interesting personality first before having the confidence to write about him *lol*

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Uhm… this is supposed to be humorous, but at the beginning of the end, the conversation turned slightly depressing. Forgive me for that. Well, this is part one of the two shots story that I promised you guys after making Kissing Practice. Part 2 will come out after I heard what you think about this one *grins*


End file.
